


Talk Dirty To Me.

by chanmosphere



Series: Tales of Chanbaek (smut edition) [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cat Hybrid Byun Baekhyun, Cock Warming, Cockslut Baekhyun, Cum Eating, Cumplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hybrids, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Power Bottom Baekhyun, Riding, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Size Kink, Squirting, slick, undisclosed prostitution, use of the word "pussy"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: Sehun and Jongdae think it's time to do something different.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Tales of Chanbaek (smut edition) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1027314
Comments: 10
Kudos: 332
Collections: into the exoplanet





	Talk Dirty To Me.

**Author's Note:**

> * Please take in mind that this oneshot includes several kinks that may or may not be of everyone's enjoyment. I use the word "pussy" to reffer to Baekhyun's asshole, so if this bothers you, please refrain from reading. Thank you.
> 
> About this AU but not disclosed on the story:  
> * Cat Chateau is a thing. Everyone working there does it willingly.  
> * Everything is consensual.  
> * As for Baekhyun's business, he has a very strict Safety and Health policy where he asks his customers for medical tests before scheduling the requested appointments.

The place holds a dark aura, Chanyeol can feel it in his stomach as they step inside the establishment. He's heard of this place before, but in all honesty, he's never had the balls to pay a visit, not on his own at least. 

The owner greets them with the sweetest smile and the hottest sight. His gorgeous fair skin in contrast with the see-through black robe he's wearing is making him drool; the black, fluffy ears are perked up at the top of his head and the way the black tail slowly sways from side to side, has his dick twitching. Chanyeol has read before, that cat hybrids are extra sensitive around the base of their tail and all he'd need to do, is squeeze a little to have the feline begging for cock.

He introduces himself as Baekhyun; his voice is as beautiful as the rest of him is. Chanyeol is captivated. He guides them through the halls, explaining and showing them the plenty of choices they have to satisfy any need they may have. And they sure have needs, not having being with anyone in a long time, Chanyeol feels like his dick is drying and his hand is not enough anymore.

But really, nothing Baekhyun has been showing them has caught his attention, because ever since they stepped foot inside Cat Chateau, he has been hypnotized by the beautiful man. 

Baekhyun truly is beautiful, walking with such elegance that makes him wonder how he would look like moving his hips on top of him. The robe doesn't leave much to the imagination, but at the same time it does, showing only some skin on the back and chest area, the black lace panties hugging his perky ass deliciously.

"Okay, gentlemen. Here is where I leave you. Feel free to explore on your own. Just don't touch if you didn't pay for it." Baekhyun winks at them and then smiles. His small fangs peeking beneath his upper lips.

And with that, Baekhyun leaves.

Jongdae and Sehun start moving around like excited little kids, each of them already decided what they're going to do. 

Jongdae, being the everything-Japan nerd he is, smirks at the baby blue door with the Harajuku label on it.

Sehun likes to be spanked and manhandled. Chanyeol found out that one time they had drunken sex after Jongdae's birthday party. They agreed they would never speak about it again. So isn't really a surprise when his friends stops in front of the black door with the Dungeon label on it.

"What about you?" Sehun asks curious, before opening the door.

"I haven't decided yet. I'll just look around a little more." Chanyeol lies, he decided what he wanted since the start.

"Okay. Have fun."

"I will." Oh, he definitely will.

Once Sehun goes inside, Chanyeol quickly follows the same way Baekhyun disappeared into. It's a long, carpeted hall, with nothing on the walls but plain dark purple wallpaper and a set of three LED lights that allow Chanyeol to see on the otherwise dark hall. At the end, there is just one white door with an elegant, golden B on it.

He slowly approaches the door, careful of not making any noise. Chanyeol hesitates for a moment, should he knock? Or should he just go inside? Isn't that invading the owner's privacy at his own home? 

But Chanyeol is horny and his dick his thinking for him, he just wants to know what it feels like to touch that soft looking skin. So he places his hand on the handle and twists a little; the door opens and Chanyeol's eyes widen. This must be the sign he needed.

The room itself is simple, minimalist and elegant, nothing like Chanyeol thought the room of someone with Baekhyun's... profession would look like.

"Come on in." The seductive voice is heard from somewhere in the room. "Don't be shy." Chanyeol is startled.

"How did youㅡ"

"I can smell you, honey. You smell good." Baekhyun's voice gets louder and he steps from behind a door. He still has the robe on, but one of the shoulders has slide down his upper arm, showing more skin.

Baekhyun gets closer to him. Chanyeol's breathing hitches.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Baekhyun speaks, pressing his chest against Chanyeol's, lips ghosting over the other's chin. 

"I did." Chanyeol breathes out.

Baekhyun hums. "And you think you can afford it?" Slender fingers move sensually down Chanyeol's chest.

On one swift motion, his shirt is gone and Baekhyun has his two palms pressed on his hot skin.

Baekhyun tiptoes a little, pressing his lips against the tallers ear. "I'm already so wet." A small moan escapes his lips.

Desperate already and used to take control of every one of his sexual encounters, Chanyeol tries to grab Baekhyun by the waist, but the cat stops him.

"Ah-ah." The feline shakes a finger in front of his face, his tail tightly wrapped around his wrist. "You sit over there." He points at the single chair on a corner of the room. Chanyeol does as he's told, excited.

Baekhyun starts a slow dance, though there isn't any music. He begins by removing the robe inch by inch, caressing himself. His slender fingers move down his neck to his chest until he reaches his nipples, stopping there to rub and pinch. Baekhyun moans, eyes closing and head rolling back.

Chanyeol can't help it, so he quickly unbuttons his pants and pulls down a little to free his hard cock.

Baekhyun's eyes are on him now and the cat licks his lips at the view. Exceptionally horny too, he can't wait any longer.

He approaches Chanyeol, letting him now touch some skin. Big hands grab his thighs and squeeze. Baekhyun finishes removing Chanyeol's pants and underwear and then, turns around and bends a little, pulling his panties aside to show Chanyeol just how wet he is. The black tail swaying, soft fur brushing under his jaw.

He hears a deep moan and smirks. "Like what you see?" Instead of a verbal answer, Chanyeol pulls him back to sit on his lap.

Chanyeol's hard cock sheathed in between his asscheeks. The skin is hot and it burns Baekhyun's inside.

"Mmm you're big." Baekhyun moans, starting to move his hips back and forth. "The biggest I've ever had." He whines, feeling the hard cock twitch between his cheeks. "Can't wait to have it inside me. Ah!" Baekhyun whimpers when the tip catches on his hole.

"You like big cocks?" Chanyeol grits his teeth, hand sneaking around Baekhyun's waist to pull him even closer and attach his mouth to the pale shoulder.

Baekhyun hums, his tail sneaks around Chanyeol's neck softly. Placing his hands on Chanyeol's thighs for more leverage, starting to move faster and hearing the wet noises his leaking hole makes with the friction he's creating.

"I love big cocks." Baekhyun whines, his hips moving impossibly fast. Chanyeol feels his balls tightening. He's getting close by the friction and Baekhyun's lewd words alone. "Come on daddy. Can I call you daddy?" Baekhyun asks, Chanyeol nods, head leaning forward, hand squeezing Baekhyun's hip. "Hear that? Hear how wet I am?" 

The squelching noise is louder. Baekhyun keeps moving and Chanyeol thrusts up, hips quivering.

He cums, staining Baekhyun's pretty floor and his pretty thighs.

Baekhyun cums too, but he's quick to turn around and straddle Chanyeol instead.

"We're not done yet, daddy."

Baekhyun stands up, moving his hand down to his hole and taking some of the mix of slick and cum with his fingers to then lick it off. Chanyeol whimpers, cock twitching at the act.

"Y'know." Chanyeol sounds breathless. "Those pretty lips would look prettier around my cock."

Baekhyun chuckles as he straddles Chanyeol face to face. "I don't do blowjobs, honey. Not for free at least." 

Chanyeol pouts, trying to hide his disappointment, but all is forgotten when Baekhyun grabs his cock by the base and aligns it with his hole, the tip brushing the wetness.

Chanyeol gasps, still sensitive due the previous friction. "A-are you sure? I haven't even preppedㅡ"

"I don't need it." It's all Baekhyun says as he sinks down, empaling himself on the slowly hardening cock. He hybrid mewls, even after the copious amounts of slick pouring out of his hole, Chanyeol's cock is still thick enough to sting a little.

"Told you." Chanyeol smirks at Baekhyun's little whince.

"I like a little pain." Baekhyun closes his eyes and rolls his head back as the cock slides all the way in and Chanyeol is basically balls deep inside him. "So good." He moans, mouth opening on a silent gasp.

Baekhyun starts moving, taking control again of the situation. He places his hands over Chanyeol's shoulders for support and leverage. Chanyeol's hands move down to the cat's ass, grabbing and squeezing and pulling apart for his cock to go impossibly deeper.

"IㅡI can feel it." Baekhyun presses a hand on his stomach. "So deep, I'mㅡ ah!" Baekhyun screams at Chanyeol's sudden thrust. There are tears in his eyes, the slow movements are creating a delicious friction with his inner walls, the head of Chanyeol's cock is breaching in his guts. "Come on, daddy. I want you to fuck me hard and fast." He starts moving a little faster, up and down. The head is hitting his prostate, but not pressing hard enough and Baekhyun needs it. "Fuck, Chanyeol. Breed me." 

Baekhyun starts bouncing, moaning and whining at the feeling of Chanyeol's cock penetrating him hard. Chanyeol meets his Baekhyun's ass with each thrust, fingers digging in the supple skin of his hips.

"You're so fucking tight." Chanyeol grunts, thrusting up particularly hard, making Baekhyun almost topple to the floor.

Baekhyun looks beautiful like that, eyes closed and drooling, bouncing on his cock like the slut he is, but Chanyeol needs more. He grabs Baekhyun by the waist to stop him from moving.

"Whatㅡ" Baekhyun tries to speak, but he's being roughly manhandled by Chanyeol, lifting him up and kneeling him back down on the arm chair. Without a warning, Chanyeol takes him by the waist and thrusts back in. Baekhyun screams.

Chanyeol is ruthless, his pelvis meeting Baekhyun's ass so hard the skin is reddening. Baekhyun can't make a sound, his body is plastered against the backrest of the chair on a weird position but he couldn't care less; the slapping sound of skin against skin is driving him mad.

"Faster." Baekhyun manages to let out. Chanyeol complies. "Fuck! Yes! Yes!" Half of his body is thrown over the edge of the chair. Chanyeol has one foot up the seat for more support. Baekhyun knows those fingers will leave marks on his otherwise pristin skin, but he doesn't care about that either. "I'm gonna cum." He warns.

"Not yet." Chanyeol grits his teeth, removing his right hand from the cat's waist to wrap it around the base of his cock.

Baekhyun whimpers, he's too sensitive already. "What are youㅡ" His head falls down, his legs are trembling.

"You're cumming with me." Chanyeol speaks on his ear.

"I can't, let meㅡ" but Chanyeol squeezes harder, making the hybrid cry, nails digging the fabric of the chair. "Chanyeol! Fuck, please!" Chanyeol's cock is now fully hitting his prostate, Baekhyun feels like he's about to explode or cum dry, whatever happen first.

"I'm close too." Chanyeol finally says and he seems to speed faster. "Fuck!" He exclaims. "Can I cum inside?" Baekhyun nods frantically and Chanyeol finally releases.

Baekhyun screams, his juices squirting all over Chanyeol and the floor and ropes of white staining his precious chair. 

"Oh, god." Baekhyun whimpers, his body is shaking almost violently, the muscles of his stomach contracting. "Stop." He pleads, but Chanyeol continues fucking him through his orgasm. "Stop, please! Ah! Fuck, fuck!" One thrust on the right angle and Chanyeol has him squirting again, a dry orgasm coursing through his body. "Wait, don't move yet." Baekhyun asks, afraid that if Chanyeol moves, he will cum again.

Baekhyun's body is still twitching when Chanyeol picks him up and carries him to his bed. He feels drowsy and his mind hazy. Is the best fuck he's had so far, but Chanyeol doesn't need to know that.

"Where are you going?" Baekhyun asks when he sees Chanyeol walking away.

"Uh, to get something to clean you up." He answers, shy eyes looking down, ears getting red. Really? After he fucked him like that? If Baekhyun had the strength to laugh, he would have done it.

"No need." Baekhyun mumbles. "I like cum on my body. Is good for the skin." He teases, watching as Chanyeol's cheeks go bright red and he moves around a little, not knowing what to do with his tall, naked body. "Get over here. I want you to fuck me again." He says as he rolls his body to lay on his side.

Chanyeol bites his lower lip and rushes to the bed, accommodating himself behind Baekhyun. The feline spreads his legs a little to allow Chanyeol more space for his cock.

"Talk dirty to me." Chanyeol requests on his ear. Baekhyun smirks.

"Get inside first, daddy." Baekhyun pushes his ass back and in no time, Chanyeol is penetrating him again. "Hmm… you have the best cock I've ever had inside my hole." Baekhyun begins as Chanyeol starts a slow roll of his hips, cock sliding in and out. "So big and thick. Oh!" Baekhyun moans as Chanyeol hits his prostate. "My pussy is so wet for you, daddy." The cat hums, letting Chanyeol lift up his leg, grabbing him by his thigh. "Feed my pussy. Fill me with your cum." Baekhyun pushes back. Chanyeol lets his forehead rest against the back of Baekhyun's head. "You're so good, I love that sound." He says, referring to the squelching noise Chanyeol's cock makes inside him. "Can you feel how wet I am?" Baekhyun asks as he wraps his fingers around his own dripping cock, only to be slapped away by Chanyeol.

"Let me do it." Chanyeol whispers, to then lick a fat stripe over the shell of the cat's ear.

"Yeah, feels so good, daddy. Play with my cock too." 

And Chanyeol does, starting a slow motion stroking, finger digging in the slit. The double sensation of having his dick touched and his hole filled to the brim is making him crazy. His body is shaking again, even when Chanyeol is going slow and calmed. 

"How are you so tight, baby?" Chanyeol speaks, hot breath caressing the skin of the cat's neck.

Chanyeol suddenly remembers what he's read about hybrids, a smirk crossing his face. Without previous warning, he wraps his free hand around the base of Baekhyun's tail and squeezes; the hybrid cries out and his body arches. 

"What the fuckㅡ" Baekhyun is in shock. "What are you doing?" He whimpers. Chanyeol is stroking his tail.

"You like it, don't you?" Chanyeol teases. "It feels almost as good as my cock inside you, doesn't it?"

Baekhyun can't speak. Chanyeol is fucking him on all the ways possible and he's on the edge of collapsing.

"Chanyeolㅡ pleaseㅡ" 

"Please what? You wanted me to fuck you again, that's what I'm doing, baby."

Chanyeol keeps pulling and squeezing his tail, stroking his cock and pressing on his prostate. Baekhyun's pillow is wet with drool and his sheets with slick. 

"I'm gonna cum." Baekhyun manages to say.

"Go ahead. Cum." And with that, Chanyeol pulls on his tail. Baekhyun opens his mouth on a silent scream and cums again.

He can't breath, but that doesn't stop Chanyeol from scooping his cum with his fingers and reaching for his mouth.

"Taste yourself." Baekhyun indulges and takes two fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking like if it was the tastiest lollipop. The cat slurps and hums, feeling how the cock inside him twitches. Chanyeol hasn't cum yet.

"Get off of me." Baekhyun squirms away.

"What?" Chanyeol is confused.

Baekhyun is getting on his knees. "I'll suck your cock if you eat me out."

"Deal." Chanyeol hadn't agreed on something so fast before.

A content smile appears on Baekhyun's lips as he gets into a 69 position, straddling Chanyeol's face. His cock stands red and hard in front of him, glistening with his own slick and looking delicious. He lick his lips, but before he can go down, Chanyeol is already eating his hole, lapping and kissing, his tongue poking but not going inside. Baekhyun falls forward, face straight over Chanyeol's balls. It takes him a moment regain control of himself so he can do his part, but when he's finally able to, he engulfs Chanyeol's cock whole, the head brushing his throat.

Baekhyun can taste himself here too. He begins bobbing his head, sucking and licking the hot skin while Chanyeol plays with his hole and his tail. Chanyeol starts thrusting up, fucking his face to the tears; Baekhyun pushes his ass back, he wants to feel Chanyeol's whole face in his ass.

"Keep going, baby, fuck me with your tongue." Baekhyun commands, slapping the head of the cock on his tongue. "Yeah, ah! Just like that!" He takes the whole shaft back in and gags, just for the sake of it. He knows they like it when they feel it. And he's not wrong, Chanyeol's balls tighten in his hands.

"I'm cumming." Chanyeol warns.

"Cum in my mouth." Baekhyun opens up and strokes fast.

"You sure?" Chanyeol moans, hips twitching. Baekhyun hums and then Chanyeol releases, filling his mouth with cum. Baekhyun cums at the feeling alone, getting it all over Chanyeol's chest.

Chanyeol is lapping the rests of slick from Baekhyun's hole, as the cat tries to get back the air into his lungs, face plastered against Chanyeol's now flaccid cock. The taste is addictive and he loves the way Baekhyun's body twitches at every lick.

Baekhyun is so sensitive that only the touch of Chanyeol's fingers have him shaking and moaning. He's lost count of how many times he came, both dry and wet. 

"I thought you didn't give blowjobs for free." Chanyeol says, fingers gently pressing the bruises he's made.

Baekhyun hums. "It wasn't for free, you ate me out. I don't let everyone do that either." He says as he shifts his body. Chanyeol moans, he has his cock inside Baekhyun again, per the cat's own request. He loves to feel filled and stretched and Chanyeol loves the tight heat warming his cock. 

"I should uh… go."

"Hmm… is late. Your friends are probably gone by now. You can leave in the morning." The cat's eyes are closing.

"Okay." Chanyeol agrees, closing his eyes as well.

He wakes up early in the morning to a little cat hybrid bouncing on his cock and playing with his nipples.

"G-good morning. Ah!" Baekhyun's face is pure bliss.

Chanyeol thinks he might become a regular, for the owner only.


End file.
